Burning bright in the forest of the night
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Novela visual oficial de SnK, se concentra en Rivaille y Eren, sobre todo, en la visión que posee Rivaille con respecto a este. Hermosa prosa, y simple, realmente se ha convertido en mi NV favorita de esta serie. Oscuridad y tensión constante en el aire, en un relato dramático, narra con belleza el dolor, la psicosis, y la muerte. Pasen y descubranlo.


_**Disclaimer**_: Esta novela no me pertenece, pertenece al movimiento oficial de novelas visuales de Shingeki no Kyojin y a su respectivo autor. Incluso, como no traduzco del japones, tome una traducción hecha por un fan en ingles, lo único que hice es traducirla al español, no me pertenece más que eso.

Aclaraciones: No posee fines de lucro, lo hice solo por y para los fans, y de paso, ejercer y hacer un poco de práctica de mis estudios, aclaro que no puede ser lo mejor, pero si lo mejor que pude haber hecho en la traducción, trate de mantenerme lo más fiel posible a ella en TODO momento.

Sin más que decir, disfruten :D.

_Burning bright in the forest of the night:_

Ardiente resplandor en los bosques de la noche.

1.

"Yo te –"

Arrepentimiento, arremolinándose como una helada tormenta.

Odio, ardiendo furiosamente como el fuego.

Esa construcción sin restricciones, aplastando el corazón del niño.

El fuego del odio se mezcla y retuerce hacia el interior de la tormenta de arrepentimientos, convirtiéndose en un violento frenesí de rojas llamas ardientes, quemando, consumiendo el corazón del niño en un segundo.

"- matare"

Sus intenciones de asesinar, fuertes e incontrolables llamaradas, rompieron las cadenas que retenían al chico.

_Esto es- _

"Si tan solo hubiese creído en mi mismo desde el principio y luchaba…"

Esto es, un ardiente resplandor en los bosques de la noche-

Una forma creada perfectamente, la cual inspira miedo… y temor-

"¡Si tan solo te hubiese matado desde el principio!"

_- Un monstruo_.

.

_Ese es el por qué, tan bien como puedas, debes elegir por ti mismo el camino con el menor remordimiento._

_._

2.

En el bosque un rugido resuena.

En un primer momento, parece tan solo un ataque más de algún titán cualquiera.

Pero _**este es diferente**__. _

"_Esa voz… No puede ser…"_

La decisión fue repentina.

El manobrió su equipo tridimensional en dirección al sonido.

"-Ahí, eh?"

El tuvo una premonición.

Solo una conclusión que está por venir.

Encarando a esa conclusión, voló como una flecha disparada.

Su corazón… es frio como el hielo.

"-…"

Es algo que él ha experimentado incontables veces.

Tomando una decisión, y teniendo los resultados forzados delante de él.

¿Que se ha perdido?

¿Que se ha desechado?

¿Tuvo algún significado esa pérdida?

Eso que has obtenido a partir de esa perdida, ¿tiene el mismo valor?

"Que se ha perdido" está claro.

"Cual debió haber sido la decisión correcta" nunca será, nunca se sabrá.

No existe un "hubiera" en la vida. No existe forma de saber cuál hubiese sido el resultado que continuaba en el camino no elegido.

El espíritu del Hombre teme a la perdida.

El instinto de la Vida es temer a las perdidas.

"-Así es…"

Continuar peleando después de la perdida, es superar al espíritu del Hombre.

Avanzar después de la perdida, es superar a La Vida misma.

Superando al Hombre, superando a La Vida, mostrando los colmillos inclusive mientras cargas un vacío dentro.

Esa existencia inspira miedo y temor, y es llamada así

**-Un monstruo**.

.

3.

"…_? Algo… voló? Fue ese… mi… diente?" _

"-Seguramente es solo mi percepción personal, pero yo pienso que el dolor es la mejor forma de disciplina"

Fue una extrema, y astuta actuación. Pero una necesaria.

"- Lo que más necesitas ahora no es un sermón con palabras, es una Lección. Estas demasiado arrodillado. Me es conveniente… para patearte."

Eso no fue solo por hacer un show.

Ser un soldado demanda ser precipitado, y él está en gran parte de acuerdo.

El tiempo está siempre corriendo.

Y hay un límite de tiempo para tomar decisiones.

Mientras más dudes, las decisiones se harán cada vez más limitadas.

Y la respuesta correcta nunca será sabida hasta el verdadero final.

Para la Legión de Reconocimiento, forzados a tomar decisiones extremas todo el tiempo, a menudo no suelen tener la paciencia para esperar que la otra parte entienda.

Y…

"_Ahh, que cantidad de mierda. Pero no hay elección, la profesión de un soldado es la de ejercer la violencia."_

_._

Al principio, el no podía entender del todo que estaba pasando. El solo sintió un golpe demoledor, eso fue todo.

Inclusive luego del segundo golpe, el dolor no llego aponerlo al día aún. No podía respirar y quería vomitar.

Su cabeza fue levantada para recibir el tercer golpe.

Luego fue estampado de rodillas y cara contra el piso.

Eso fue lo que le hizo entender que el estaba siendo asaltado.

Aunque el entendió, no pudo hacer nada.

El solo pudo solo apretar los dientes, y soportar esa tormenta de violencia.

"-Hah…hah…hah…hah"

El era un joven testarudo.

En su infancia, en sus días de entrenamiento, se metió en incontables peleas y ha ganado incontables heridas.

El inclusive estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por traficantes.

E inclusive había sido comido por un titán.

Y todavía para él, era una brutal violencia de una magnitud que nunca antes había experimentado.

No fue solo una enorme cantidad de dolor.

Fue una inquebrantable, despiadada violencia, atacando al núcleo de su cuerpo y alma.

Fue una violencia que procedía de una persona quien conocía al cuerpo humano perfectamente, quien sabía donde atacar para tener los resultados que él quería.

En resumen, era un infierno.

"-Hah… hah… hah…! …hah…!"

Aun así, esa violencia y cualquier otra forma de dolor nunca podrán quebrar el espíritu del chico.

Un golpe, y le seguía otro.

Mas dolor sentía su cuerpo, mayor era la oleada caliente que nacía desde su centro.

Y esta lleno al chico.

Hizo a su espíritu aun más fuerte.

Fuerte como el acero.

"-…Heh"

_Eso es. Eso es exactamente._

_Deja que ellos vean el monstruo en ti._

_Lo que se necesita no es un sermón._

_No hay tiempo para que las palabras hagan entender a estas grasas, estos cerdos aburridos que viven en las murallas._

_Lo que se necesita es una lección._

_Es dejar que el miedo se arraigue._

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad entendía a Eren Jeaguer muy bien.

Eren Jeaguer era, de hecho, temido como un monstruo.

Eren Jeaguer es, indudablemente, un monstruo.

Pero toda esa gente lo ha entendido mal desde el principio.

Eren Jeaguer no es un monstruo por el hecho de que tenga el poder de transformarse en titán.

.(Flashback)

"**-Oi, apúrate y responde, pedazo de mierda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" **

"**-Quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento… ¡Y matar a todos los titanes!"**

**.** (Fin Flashback)

Los pájaros enjaulados jamás podrán entender a un monstruo que se había abierto camino a través de las barras.

Lo que había sentido aquella vez, lo revivió en ese instante.

…_nada mal._

_._

4.

"-Así no se hace. ¿A que has estado mirando?

"-Ah…Lo, Lo siento"

"-Tienes una memoria terrible. Al menos recuerda como limpiar."

"-…sí señor."

"- Vendré a revisar de nuevo."

"-Hah…"

Eren Jeaguer fue ubicado bajo la supervisión de la Legión de Reconocimiento. En la próxima expedición, Eren debe probar si su poder de cambiar a titán es valioso para la humanidad.

Esa fue la decisión que el Generalísimo Darius Zacley dio en el tribunal de la corte militar.

Los viejos cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento: Un castillo abandonado debido a las distancias con las Murallas y los ríos, se convirtió en el lugar perfecto para mantener a Eren dentro.

En el presente, además de continuar con los entrenamientos es la de limpiar el lugar.

Y luego participar en los experimentos de Hanji

Y luego… limpiar

Luego experimentos…

Limpiar, experimentos, limpiar, experimentos, limpiar, limpiar, limpiar, limpiarlimpiarlimpiarlimpiarlimpiarlimpiarlimpiarlimpiar…

"-Mira, el realmente le presta atención hasta a los detalles más diminutos, no?"

"- U-um, sí, bueno…"

"-Hmm…-"

"-¿Q-Que, qué es? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"-Me estaba preguntando si ya te habrías hartado de él para este momento"

"-No, no me siento de esa forma…"

Sargento Levi de la Legión de reconocimiento: El humano más fuerte de la raza, se dice que es capaz de enfrentar a toda una brigada. Con una pequeña estatura, una obsesión con la limpieza, y una personalidad neurótica.

Añadido a su actitud áspera, su violencia, y su mal temperamento, crean en él un aura inaccesible.

El es en efecto, exactamente lo contrario a lo que la gente pinta de un héroe que él debería ser.

Pero si fueras a preguntarle a él si esta decepcionado el probablemente

Te diría que "no".

La estatura es insignificante para los titanes.

Sobre su personalidad, ya lo sabía desde un principio.

Aún así si él es diferente a lo que la gente dice que es, él aún sigue siendo el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Y el chico conoce _esa figura._

Aún cuando su consiente estuvo borroso en ese momento, el recuerdo de esa figura fue quemado en su mente.

En eso momento, lo que él había visto fue-

"-Hablando de eso, Petra, tu…"

"-… Hmm?"

"-Tu no luces muy atemorizada del Sargento."

"- Mm… bueno, eso es cierto."

"Los otros Mayores también, pero no están todos ustedes aún siguiendo al Sargento? El Sargento Levi es bastante extraño, pero eso no significaría que los otros superiores sean un poco raros también…"

Una reunión para lo raro, y un escondite para lo excéntrico.

Eren entiende a la Legión de Reconocimiento como ese tipo de organización.

El más extraño de todos es la Líder de Escuadrón Hanji Zoe, quien se llena de entusiasmo por cualquier cosa relacionada con los titanes. Prácticamente esta en celo por ellos.

Y Petra también es algo especial.

…

El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especial de La Legión de Reconocimiento, conocido también como el Escuadrón de Levi: Es conformado por soldados elegidos especialmente por el Sargento Levi, en función de usar y controlar el poder de transformación de Eren.

. (Flashback)

"-Cuál es el punto de preguntar algo tan obvio, pequeño mocoso?"

Auruo Bossard, miembro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Cantidad de Titanes eliminados personalmente: 39. Asistencias de eliminaciones: 9.

"- Escucha ahora. Lo que tú ves y lo que yo veo es diferente. Porque yo soy capaz de ver la esencia de los asuntos.

¿Sabes lo que "esencia" significa? No. Por supuesto que no. Está muy lejos de tus capacidades.

En otras palabras, tú y yo estamos a niveles completamente diferentes. Ya que no entiendes, no te adelantes, mocoso.

Y si preguntas por qué, es porque no sabes lo que esencia significa.

Esencia."

"- SI… Yo no entiendo totalmente lo que está diciendo, lo siento…" (Sarcasmo)

. (Fin Flashback)

"-Te pediría que no me metas en la misma categoría que a Auruo…"

"-E-eh?! N-no, no estoy diciendo eso… Lo que estoy diciendo es que ya que todos en la Legión de Reconocimientos son raros, entonces lo que es importante no es la primera impresión, si no la esencia… o algo…"

"- No hagas caso, el solo dice cosas irresponsablemente. No puedes ser comprado con algo como eso, entiendes?

"-U-um… si… supongo, está bien, creo…"

_¿Fue eso lo que quise decir?¿Por qué se volvió así?_

_._

"-Hmm… Ya veo. Bueno, cuando se trata de la esencia de un soldado, se una o dos cosas."

Erd Gin, miembro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Cantidad de Titanes eliminados personalmente: 14. Asistencia a eliminaciones: 32.

"-¿Qué es?"

"-La esencia de un soldado es la cobardía."

"Cobardía… ¿Es eso entonces?"

"Para ser exacto, si un soldado no es cobarde, no será apto para sobrevivir. El mejor soldado es un cobarde de corazón. Atesora su vida, entonces hará todo lo que pueda para sobrevivir."

.

"- 'Vuelve vivo la primera vez, y con eso ya alcanzaras estatus'. Habrás escuchado eso un montón de veces desde que entraste a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Reúne todos los conocimientos que puedas, usa todo lo que puedas. Eso es ser un soldado."

Gunter Schultz, miembro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Titanes eliminados personalmente: 7. Asistencia a eliminaciones: 40.

"-Nosotros creemos en el Sargento Levi por ese motivo."

"-Eh?"

"- Si nosotros seguimos al Sargento Levi, nosotros sobreviviremos- no importa que, esa puede ser la principal razón.

Al menos, el no nos dejaría tener una muerte en vano."

"-…"

"- El mundo fuera de las Murallas es un infierno. Pero si es el Sargento Levi, el lo hará un infierno soportable."

.

"-He dicho esto antes también… Somos todos cobardes. Existe un límite de cuanto podemos hacer por si solos. Es por eso que nosotros operamos como una organización."

Petra Ral, miembro del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. Cantidad de titanes eliminados personalmente: 10. Asistencias a eliminaciones: 48.

"- Eren, confía en nosotros, confía en el Sargento. No estás peleando solo. No olvides eso, no importa que."

"-…Petra."

Sin pensarlo, su mirada se pasea por su mano derecha.

Ahí había una marca de una mordida que lucía dolorosa.

No solo Petra.

Auruo, Erd, Gunter.

Ellos tienen la misma marca en sus manos.

Fue su penitencia por dudar de Eren.

Algo cálido se deslizo por si solo en el corazón del chico.

Ese fuego aún es pequeño y frágil.

Una luz tan pequeña que podría ser extinguida con tan solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

Pero si ese fuego es nutrido, eventualmente se convertirá en la luz que ilumina la oscuridad.

El corazón que ahuyenta al frio.

Un irremplazable puerto seguro en este mundo cruel.

Es una preciosa, invaluable llama, algo por lo que uno haría cualquier cosa por proteger.

Inclusive para el chico que es visto como un monstruo…

No, precisamente porque es él, que él entiende su valor.

"-Lo siento, de alguna forma haces que la gente se preocupe, por eso dije demasiado."

"-… eso es cruel. ¿Me veo tan poco confiable?"

"-Heheh, Lo siento, lo siento!"

Proteger el fuego, nutrirlo.

Creer, proteger, luchar junto a tus compañeros.

No hay nada malo en ese deseo y esa elección.

…eso es cierto.

No hay nada malo en eso.

.

5.

Erd.

"-Sucede algo, Sargento?"

…Eren? Ah, no hay ningún problema en él.

El puede ser un poco impulsivo durante el entrenamiento, pero en total el es un chico serio.

Fue el quinto mejor de su generación, la tropa de entrenamiento 104, y tiene todas las cualidades para probarlo.

Creo que el se convertirá en un buen soldado. Bueno, si no lo hace, será un problema. Estamos apoyándonos en su poder de transformación para reclamar la Muralla María, después de todo."

.

Gunter

"-Para ser honesto, aún es atemorizante. Porque esta es una situación donde Eren no tiene totalmente controlados sus poderes de titán.

Como sea, su voluntad es fuerte. Confío en el en eso. Es una persona por la cual vale la pena arriesgar mi vida.

Lo que queda ahora es si Eren puede confiar en nosotros, no?"

.

"-Petra."

"- ¿Si? Como puedo ayudarte Sargento?

"- ¿Como ha estado Eren recientemente?"

"-El se ha establecido. Y parece que se a amoldado al escuadrón"

"-¿Es así? Bien entonces.

"-Sargento Levi…"

"-¿Que sucede?"

"-Nosotros definitivamente nos convertiremos en un gran escuadrón"

"-…Eso espero"

Sus palabras no están mal.

Levi lo entiende. Eso no era un simple deseo o un plan optimista.

Ellos son soldados endurecidos quienes, más que nadie, temen al poder de cambiar a titán de Eren. Ellos están siempre cautelosos contra eso, y si es necesario, ellos sin piedad, sin consideraciones, lo derribarían.

Aún así, ellos han buscado construir relaciones de confianza, y así es como ella podía decir esas palabras.

Ellos están apostando sus vidas, dando todo lo que son por Eren, por ellos mismos, por la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Soldados valientes, unidos por fuertes lazos.

Cazadores que comparten entendimiento mutuo y trabajan con perfecta cooperación, viviendo como si fueran una sola existencia – ellos podrían convertirse un grupo así.

"-… y aún así"

No importa que tan fuertes sean los lazos de confianza entre ellos y Eren.

No importa que no haya ninguna astilla o duda entre ellos.

La esencia de Eren Jeaguer jamás podrá ser cambiada… -

"-¿Si? ¿Dijo algo?"

"-No…"

-…_**Un monstruo desde su nacimiento**_.

No a causa de su poder de titán, sino a causa de que su alma, su esencia, es la de un monstruo.

Nada puede hacer nada para controlar a ese monstruo.

No puede la violencia, el poder, las palabras

No puede el peligro, el miedo, la paz.

Y, más probablemente- ni siquiera pueda el amor.

"-No es nada."

El aún no sabe lo que esa verdad pueda traer…

No, el probablemente nunca lo sabrá…

Si, el no lo sabe.

Aun si él cree en su propia fuerza.

O en las decisiones de sus confiables compañeros.

Todo lo que él puede hacer es aceptar los resultados.

Y después de eso, solo puede seguir adelante.

.

6.

Fue un pequeño fuego

Un pequeño fuego que quiso ser protegido y nutrido.

La llama carmesí consumió todo.

La interminable sensación de pérdida es enterrada con el deseo de matar.

El alma del chico fue refinada a algo más puro.

En un monstruo con una perfecta, temible belleza.

.

7.

_Hice… la mala decisión. _

_No por haber confiado en mis compañeros. Fue por no confiar en mí mismo. _

_Porque me traicione a mí mismo._

… _Odiaba ser tratado como un monstruo. Entonces lo enterré dentro de mi mismo. Encerré al monstruo en mi dentro de una celda._

_Debería haber sabido que no iba a poder hacer eso, debería haber sabido que debo luchar._

_No importa que tan cruel sea el mundo en el que vivo. No importa que tan grande sea el obstáculo. Tengo que enfrentarlo con mi propia fuerza._

_No hay manera en la que yo pueda dejar esa decisión a otras personas. No hay manera en la que yo pueda confiar mi voluntad de luchar a otras personas._

_Hui… de una obvia verdad que conocía muy bien. Y este es el resultado. Es todo porque hice la mala decisión._

"- Luchar. Con mi propia fuerza. Mi propia voluntad. Y por encima de todo, mis ganas asesinarlos…Juro que te asesinare."

_Transformarme en un monstruo. Transformarme en un monstruo que extermina monstruos._

.

8.

Esto es un problema, por supuesto.

Los humanos no pueden volar.

Esas espaldas no tienen alas

Esos cuerpos son demasiado pesados para montar el viento.

Esas mentes no pueden comprender completamente un espacio tridimensional.

Los humanos no están hechos para volar.

Si estos tiempos fueran más pacíficos, si este mundo fuera un lugar más gentil, eso no sería un problema. Los humanos habrían sido capaces de solo contemplar el cielo mientras viven en la tierra.

Pero eso no es así.

El mundo es cruel.

Entonces uno debe elevarse por los cielos.

Uno debe volar sin alas, cortar a través del viento, y controlar el espacio.

Y así entonces los humanos decidieron volar. Ellos decidieron ir en contra de la forma en la que fueron creados.

En función de derrotar a sus enemigos, ellos tienen que alterarse a ellos mismos.

Ellos velozmente a través del viento, usan sus garras para desgarrar la carne de sus enemigos.

Convirtiéndose en monstruos que cazan monstruos, enemigos de sus enemigos.

"-¿Urgh…!?"

El intenso dolor es reemplazado por el poder de la voluntad.

El dolor royendo y desgarrando a través de su cuerpo, la tempestad de emociones, no eran más que distracciones.

El ahora solo pensaba en su meta, moviéndose como un rayo de luz.

Las flechas disparadas solo se dirigen directo a su objetivo.

"-Eren…!"

Esto ha pasado incontables veces.

Tomando una decisión, y teniendo los resultados justo delante de ti.

El miro hacia el chico que estaba cargando.

El también había encarado los resultados ese día.

El furioso y frío arrepentimiento congelándose en su corazón, y el cual nunca se descongelara en esa vida.

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo – ¿Es la lesión de su pierna mandando oleadas de dolor en este momento?

¿O es la duda que se ha infiltrado por las grietas de su corazón, invadiendo lenta pero seguramente?

Esta vez… ¿Fue otro error?

¿La confianza se transformo simplemente en otro obstáculo más para el chico?

¿Él solo le sumo más confusiones al chico?

"Que se había perdido" está claro.

"Cual tuvo que haber sido la decisión correcta" nunca se pudo haber sabido.

No existe un "hubiera" en la vida.

No existe la forma de saber el resultado del camino no elegido.

Entonces, si eso es así, tampoco se sabrá nunca si el camino elegido esta completamente mal.

Al final, los humanos no tienen otra opción que la de pelear hasta donde su voluntad se lo proponga.

No importa que tan grande sea la pérdida o el arrepentimiento, uno nunca debe parar su voluntad.

_Razón por la cual_-

Eren Jeaguer, una existencia que es rechazada por los humanos, incapaz de vivir dentro de las Murallas.

Un ser que arde con el insuprimible deseo de matar.

Nacido con un monstruo dentro de él, un verdadero e inequívoco monstruo.

_Tú_-

_Tú puedes ser simplemente un monstruo._

Porque, sin convertirte en un monstruo, uno no puede derrotar a los titanes (monstruos).

.

9.

El espíritu del Hombre teme a la perdida.

El instinto en la Vida es temer a las perdidas.

Luchar mientras estas perdiendo es ir en contra de la moral del Hombre.

Progresar mientras estas perdiendo es ir en contra de la razón de la Vida.

Ir en contra de la razón es herejía.

Perdida tras perdida, la razón es rechazada, y el Hombre se convierte en monstruo.

Y luego de haberlo perdido todo, ¿Caerá en el vacío?

Aún así, hay algo ardiendo dentro del corazón del chico.

El chico conoce _esa figura._

Aun cuando su mente se hallaba borrosa, el recuerdo de esa figura quedo grabada con fuego en su retina.

Lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrar el interminable vacío.

Lo que el chico vio ese día fue-

"_**La Alas… de la… Libertad…"**_

.

10.

_¡Tigre! ¡Tigre! Ardiente resplandor__  
__en las selvas de la noche;__  
__¿qué inmortal mano o qué ojo__  
__pudo enmarcar tu temida simetría?__  
__¿En qué lejanos abismos o en qué cielos__  
__ardía el fuego de tus ojos?__  
__¿A qué alas osabas aspirar,__  
__qué mano osó coger tu fuego?_

William Blake (The Tyger).


End file.
